trick or treat
by assassin girl no.1
Summary: aikto and sana goes trick or treating...because of sanas mama read and find out if love will bloom
1. Chapter 1

**me: **halloween is hear and you know him you like ...

**akito:** who dose she like?

**sana:** n-n-no-one important...ano...*covering up pp-chans mouth*

**akito:** ok? anyway it all starts on haloween and posted on halloween or before or alitttle after

**me:** dis:i dont own kodocha or akito would of done more than kiss sana on the lips on the first season now any way roll chappy! *chappy rolls while akito...*_*? and sana...*-*/blushing and fainted*

* * *

trick or treat akito pov

it was cold. no surprise it was autum close to winter. i saw sana.

_what the hell how can she look so cute in her normal_ _cloths _**(me:**is that how you spell it?**)**?...i_ wonder..._

"HEY AKITO!ARE YOU THERE?!" a voice erupted my thoughts and that voice was sana

"what the hell do you want?" i said a bit roughly

"well mama asked if you would like to go trick or treating with us but i didn't know if you wanted to or not so i said i'll ask you...so...will you?"she replied in a sweet cute tone but then again she is always cute

"sure i'll come" my mouth move on its own.

_damn this might be bad_

"YES! HE SAID YES!

_i have a bad feeling about this...well i gess i will find out if anything is going to go wrong soon..._

* * *

later on **sanas**'** pov**

"hmm what should i where tonight? a pink punk girl? i know how about a cute pink and black witch costume?! yes this is it!" i said loudly while digging through a pile of important occasion outfits

**ding...dong ...knock, knock**

_yay akito's here well better get changed_

* * *

**15min later akitos' pov**

"gome'ne im late."a familier cute voice said walking in the room

i can tell i was blushing because a) she's so damn cute and b) my face ws heating up and i could feel it but a can't control this blush like normal though

"wow" was all i could even say

basit the bat **(me: **is he a bat? tell in pm plz**)** just anoyingly said "just look away or she will bash you with her hammer."

which is what didn't happen

"so lets go akito!"sana said draging me out the door

_oh damn i can't stop blushing and she's holding my hand is well which is not helping at all_

**me:** sorry if its too short or long i was running out of ideas

*sana trying to get to the lappy toread the story but aito wont let her...*

me*=_=''*ok then well R&R and read on to hopfully see a ...

*pink puffet-chan has been discontinued*


	2. the forest

**me:** chappy 2 and dis...ya know it allready so hear: i dont own kod so...

**akito:** do we get to...you know

**sana:** do what?

**akito:** *blushing like syoran li in cardcaptor sakura* n-n-n-nothing sana its ano nothing that could interesting to you

**sana:** ok then roll chappy!

* * *

**sanas' pov**

i draged him out the house and wewent to trick or treat around the naybourhood and we saw a dark gloomy forest that any girl would decline to going in there but not me!

"please come with me through the dark gloomy woods i might be scared..."i said as sweetly as posible

"yeah rig..." before i let him answer i grabed his arm and draged him into the d.g.f.

* * *

normal pov

akito was blushing like there was no tomorrw when there is. sanas hand fell to akitos wrist then after 5 minutes sanas hand fell to akitos hand which had made him blush.

he tryed to control his blush unfortunately there was too much of it to handle.

he had a hard time to control his actions: a):

sana turned around and gave him a smile and said

"you know somthing akito you're not as bad and mean as ithought."

and b):

looking at her in kinda pervitive spots:

obveasly he controled himself not to kiss her but it all faild when his eyes ran up/down from the ground, to there hands, to her chest, then finaly to her lips and she noticed and said "akito? is something wrong?" she looked down and looked at him (the seacond time she looked at him) and a pair of lips were on hers.

he pinned her to a tree and held her hands back.

he was tense, his eyes were shut tight, and his tounge was begging for enterance.

she was relaxed,her eyes were closed, and she granted him enterance

he was surprized at first but he didn't wast his pass his tounge was wanting to play with hers and her tounge played back.

she patted him trying to get away so she could breath and he noticed and pulled away.

she was panting hard and fast trying to catch her breath and it was working anda blush was on her face.

he was panting like her while he has a massive blush on his face that almost covered his face.

"i-i-i-i l-l-lo-love- y-y-you sana and always and will you go out with me?" his face going to a crimon red

noticing this she smiled and said "i love you too and so yes."

and that was a start of a newrealation ship

**me :**thatkaissingscean was not surposed togo that far

**sana: **dont worrie pp-chan it ill be ok i bet the readers liked it if they like romance right

**akito: ***still blushing*

**aya: **R&R please heehee


	3. AUTHORS NOTE! READ PLEASE

yeah this is an authors note.

ok one;

thank you :

nic923 and .Challis for telling me that it is ba(t)(ra)bbit or babbit thank you very much

two:

angelsdevil-ulra mage thank you for that and i for got to so that sana and akito are ooc my apollagies for that.

and three:

Morgan amv: I WRITE FOR FUN AND TO LET MY IMAGINATION OUT AND I _**DO**_ HAVE IMAGINATION YOU IMBISOL!AND I DONT WANT TO BE A WRITER BUT A SINNGER! LOOK I AM SORRY FOR THE BAD GRAMMER BUT DON'T BE TOO HARSH!

and also a question: why do you want me to write a lemon the next time i write? are you that much of a perve? i mean why did you read a rated t story if you were looking for lemons?! im not going to try and ruin a childs childhood you know! i just went with the basics that i know! thank you very much!

me: im sorry for that little out burst but i had to reply in some way so i did this.

and read this before commenting!

also can i have___**NO**_ flames please?!


End file.
